


Proposal

by Sweatypuppy



Series: WWE Sparkleverse Minifics [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Woo marriage, dean is hopeless nervous and its beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally found the courage to ask her what he's been meaning to for years, and Seth's going to give a little push to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

Here we were. Me and Seth, up against Stardust and Goldust. Kristen and Leneah were helping commentate for our match.

And I was shaking. So freaking hard.

I was supposed to ask her probably ten minutes ago, as we had planned beforehand, but... I just couldn't do it. I was afraid.

Seth looked back at me from inside the ring, seeing how red I was, and how white my knuckles were as I gripped the top rope.

And I guess he had enough of my nervousness. Wanted to get this show on the road.

"Uh oh, is Rollins up to something?" Ah, shut up, Cole.

Before I could get my hands up to stop him or cover my face, he was flying at me, speared me right through the ropes. It knocked the wind out of me, and I think I hit my head on the announcement table. I looked down at Seth, who was still hugging around my waist, and somehow, some-fucking-how, he was able to pick me up and lie me on the table.

"Just do it, you idiot!" He screamed at me, and it was picked up by the cameras and the surrounding kids in the crowd. I just groaned, rolling over a little and trying to clear my head.

Then I opened my eyes to see my girlfriend hovering over me. She looked more worried than I'd ever seen her. "Babe, are you okay? What's going on...?"

I blinked a few times, before forcing myself to sit up and reaching into my pocket. I was more than happy to take the box out, instead of having it stab me in the thigh.

Of course, I got dizzy as all hell, probably from my head being slammed into a table, and fell back. I looked up at her, giving her a slight dazed smile and opening the little black box and holding it up to her.

"Kristen Calaway... Will you marry me?"

The look on her face... Priceless. God, she looked gorgeous from this angle. Or, any angle, really.

Oh shit, everything was starting to spin.

I chuckled airily, breathing, "Well? C'mon, babe, I'm losin' consciousness here..."

She gasped, jumping over the other announcers to hug me. "Yes! A thousand times, yes! Oh my god, Dean, we're gonnah get married!"

She went on like that, eventually getting me to sit up again. Of course, I was barely holding any of my own weight, as it was all on her, and she noticed.

"Damnit, Seth, you made him hit his head!"

"I didn't mean it! Besides, he was hesitating! He totally would've put off asking you!"

"Freaking... Alright, let's just get him back to the locker room... How's that sound, babe? Relax a little before we celebrate?"

I nodded, holding onto her tightly as her, Seth, and Leneah helped me up and out of there. All I really watched as we walked was the ring that was already on Kristen's finger.


End file.
